


The Justice League Go To Wonderland

by Pokemook530



Category: Ever After High, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: The Mad Hatter has opened up a portal to Wonderland in an effort to make the world chaotic but when the portal opens, some of the justice league gets sucked in the portal and taken to Wonderland. Can they be able to stop The Mad Hatter on his turf.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The city was dark and late as many of the many people was on their way home after a long day of work, everything was quiet and peaceful. But on a loading dock near the harbor was The Mad Hatter standing there watching his crew unload something big heavy from the back of truck, The Hatter smiled as he approached the box.

"Perfect! simply perfect!" He had as he lightly tapped the box and it came apart revealing a huge portal like contraption. "What is it boss?" A goon asked.

"This my dear boy will help me bring sweet chaos and wonder to the world. It will be beautiful site and i will have a front row seat to it all! The Hatter said as he let out a crazy laugh and danced around. On the other side of the city was the Justice League who picked up a single that some evil was taking place. 

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern was flying in the sky while Aquaman, Flash and Batman was flying in the invisible jet. "It says here Mad Hatter is up to something but what could it be?" Batman said typing away a few buttons.

"Maybe he's planning a tea party." Flash said jokingly cracking a smile. 

"At late of night, not likely." Aquaman said gripping his trident tightly.

"Don't worry, what ever it is. We'll put a stop to it." Superman said with seriousness.

The team made it to the loading dock the Hatter was at and not a moment to soon. He was finished building the machine he has gotten and in the process of starting it. He looked up and saw the Justice League and smiled. "Ah Justice League, your just in time for the begging of a new world!" The Hatter said.

"Not tonight Hatter." Wonder Woman as she punched a goon in the face knocking him out. The other goons pulled out their weapons and started to shoot at Wonder Woman who dodged them with swift precision. she withdrew her lasso and used it to hit a few other goons while the others were knocked out by a red and yellow blur. "Thanks for the asset Flash." Wonder Woman said as Flash gave her the thumbs up.

All the goons were defeated but that didn't phase the Hatter as he just laughed at the site he saw. "Your awfully happy for someone who's plan had just been foiled." Batman said as the Hatter stopped laughing. "Oh on the contrary silly bat, my plane had only begun." The Hatter said as pressed the button which caused the machine to power up as blue electricity flew in the air and the wind picked up. The Justice League covered their eyes as the machine created a swirling portal of vibrant colors, the Hatter however was enjoying every moment as he danced around the portal in creepy delight.

"Chaos is coming! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" The Hatter shouted as he jumped inside the portal. "Quickly after him!" Superman shouted as him, Aquaman, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern entered the portal after him.

"I'll stay here and see if i can control the portal before it gets to big, good luck in there." Wonder Woman shouted hoping her teammates could here her.

Inside the portal the other Justice League members was spinning around vigorously as they were chasing the Hatter. "Where is this portal going anyway?" Flash shouted trying his best not to throw up.

"I don't know but where about to find out." Aquaman said as him and the others began to glow in different colors. Blue for Superman, green for Batman. red for Flash, purple for Green Lantern and Aqua for Aquaman. At the end he portal was an ever brighter light as he got bigger and bigger until it blinded all of them and than to black.


	2. Welcome To Wonderland

Superman grunted as he opened his eyes to see where he was and saw an orange, red and pink sky with swirling clouds. He got up from the ground and looked around and saw some pretty weird things.

Fish shaped like playing cards flying in the sky, roses smelling him and strange looking animals. "Guys, where are you? are you okay?" He shouted for his teammates as he heard distant voices, he ran to the source and saw his teammates safe and unarmed...sort of. "Guys your okay." He said walking towards them. 

"Yeah okay other than just falling from the sky and landing in who knows where." Flash said cracking his back as he looked at Superman and than began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Superman asked arching his brow.

"Nice outfit." Flash said trying contain his laughter and Superman got even more confused. "My out..gasp!" Superman said as looked at himself and realized he wasnt wearing his costume anymore. He was now wearing a white top with thin gold stripes on the chest and stripes of dark blue and indigo on the sleeves and there's a cut out in a diamond shaped that reveals his belly button. The cuff is royal blue with gold lining to match the multiple lapel sections on the white trench-coat worn over it. Sewn to the side of the arm is a gold bow, while petals of gold and indigo stick out from the cuff. A royal blue ribbon rests in the middle of the collar, with the top right and lower left portion having lines of white. A gold star rests in the middle with two red arrows pointing down, over another gold star. 

Worn with this is a pair of milk blue and blue striped pants with each stripe lined in white. Sewn on the side of the leg is fabric of pure gold with royal blue sections cut out and a lining of large gold stars going down the front. The royal blue cuff has gold detail. Sewn to the back is a large striped ribbon to match the pants. He gains dark blue gloves with gold detail.

He's also wears white and royal blue boots with the sections separated by lines of gold. Three gold stars are sewn to the front to accent the wedge bottom. The toe is dark milk blue. On the cuff is the bow from the top with two red arrows pointing down with gold outlining. He also wearing a royal blue top hat with thin white vertical lines to match the coloring on top. On both the front and back is a royal blue and white split designed bow with two red arrows pointing upward, attached to gold stars.

"What the heck am i wearing?" Superman said touching the top hat.

"Your not alone." Batman said as he came into view and he wasn't wearing his costume either. He was now wearing a dark green and white top with white fabric accent with lines of gold and a row of three gold stars in the middle. Sewn to the bottom are a pair of dark green pants with thin white stripes. Over this is a white vest-style coat with dark green lining and a gold border to match the three sectioned lapel. On the bottom of each corner reside three gold stars, while going down each side is a green and white striped section. Sewn beneath the waist on each side is a green bow with white lines on the top left, and bottom right, adorned by a gold star that has two blue down pointing clock hands. This same bow resides at the top of the chest. On each side of the waist are two gold chains to match those hanging from the striped sleeves, which connect to a strap that has a sapphire diamond hanging from it. On each shoulder is a row of points alternating between gold and green. Sewn to the back is a large dark green and white striped ribbon with white tails decorated with gold piped designs and sections of green and white striping. Comes with matching arm accessories.

On his feet are tall green boots with thin white stripes and lining. The toe and middle are dark green. The bottom is gold, matching the details on the toe, string, chains, and straps wrapped above the ankle. The bow ornament from the dress is attached to the straps above the ankle, while hanging from the white cuff is a sapphire diamond.

On his head is a green striped hat detailed in white to match the bottom. Gold and green points are sewn around the hat, while the bow from the outfit and boots is sewn to the center. However, rather than point down, the arrows point up.

"Green is not my color." Batman said in his usual husky voice as fixed his top hat.

"I think you two look amazing." Flash said as he stopped laughing as his outfit changed as well, he's now wearing a red and brown long sleeved top with puffed sleeves and a shiny brown cape. The collar is furry and light brown, decorated with a chocolate bar-shaped brooch. Underneath is a pale brown pleated mini-skirt and crimson bike shorts. A deep red bow is attached to his hip. He also wears white gloves with a loose cuff and square-shaped cuff links, white stockings, and crimson boots with a cream toe design. His accessories include a brown choker with a silver tag hanging from it and silver stud earrings. On his head are real pointy dog ears and a fluffy dog tail.

"You look like a dog and your laughing at us!" Superman said getting angry as his eyes turned red with anger.

"Oh relax I'm just playing. Hey Hal back me up here." Flash said looking over on a rock and saw Green Lantern sitting there looking pretty pissed right now. He was wearing a purple single breasted suit jacket with three buttons. His bottoms are white dress pants and lilac butler gloves. On his head are real dark purple cat ears and he also has a long purple cat tail.

"I don't even like cats and now look at me!" Hal shouted.

“Guys we are here for a reason, we have to stop the Mad Hatter but where could he be.”

“Right, but where are we?” Superman asked looking around the very tall grass. But he realized he can fly, he shot up in the air to get a closer look.

“What do see up there?” Batman shouted 

“I’m not sure, everything is so out of wack.” Superman landing back of the ground.

“What a minute, fish shaped like cards, wacky things everywhere. I know where we are. Flash said

“Well.” The four said in unison 

“We’re in Wonderland.” Flash said as his dog tail wagged in excitement. “That’s gonna take some time getting used to.” He said looking at his new Appendage.

“Wonderland? Why on earth would we be in Wonderland?” Green Lantern said

“I don’t know but The Mad Hatter is up to something and we have to stop him, so let’s go.” Superman said beginning walk only to fall to ground face first.

“Are you okay Supes?” Flash said 

“This shoes are hard to walk in.” Superman said getting up and dusting himself off.


End file.
